


Khanduras

by syzygy60 (ii_liike_bee2)



Series: SANCTUARY [1]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: Basically just a retelling of the story, Diablo - Freeform, Diablo III - Freeform, Except with Representation™, Leah and the wizard are siblings in this series, Lots of woman power, Spoilers, Their backstory together will be explained but, Violence, just letting you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/syzygy60
Summary: A star has fallen from the High Heavens and struck the Tristram Cathedral. This harbinger of doom will awake ancient evils and call for a team of heroes to defend their world. It will take strength, dexterity and intelligence to bring down these new threats and discover what the fallen star truly is.





	1. The Beginning of the End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken most of their names from Heroes of the Storm, but the others are the generated names that the game gives you.
> 
> DEMON HUNTER - Valla  
> WIZARD - Lucien  
> WITCH DOCTOR - Tylah  
> MONK - Kheera  
> BARBARIAN - Sonya  
> CRUSADER - Johanna

_And at the End of Days, the first sign shall appear in the Heavens. Justice shall fall upon the world of Men. The armies of Light and Shadow shall clash across the fields of Eternity!_

 

 

A young woman woke up with a gasp. Another nightmare. She sat in a gloomy, broken down monastery. The old cathedral of Tristram. The rain and thunder could be heard through the thick stone walls. The woman was still catching her breath when an old frail voice called out to her.

“Leah? Are you alright, my girl?”

“It was nothing, Uncle. Just... a bad dream.” Leah got up from the rotting bench she was sitting on and made her way over to the old man reading from the lectern. “We should be getting home.” Leah grabbed a dusty blanket from the floor and put it over the man’s shoulders.

“But there’s still work to be done! If these translations are correct,” he paused to cough, “the powers of Hell could already be on the move. The world must be told of the coming darkness!” Leah placed a tin bowl on top of a stack of books to catch the rainwater dripping through the ceiling. She looked around at the stained-glass windows depicting angels in battle.

“You do believe me... don’t you, Leah?” The man and woman shared a glance before the church began to shake. The roof started to collapse, and the old man looked skyward. “It has begun,” he whispered. A great fireball formed in the clouds over the cathedral. Its light poured through the coloured windows. The old man began to gather his papers into his journal, but Leah was quick to stop him.

“Leave it, Uncle! It’s not important!” Just as Leah began to pull him towards the exit, the fireball smashed through the roof of the cathedral. It had knocked Leah and the journal across the floor, but there was no sign of her uncle. Leah kneeled over the edge of the newly formed hole, tears streaming down her cheeks. She could not see him. She could not hear him. “UNCLE!!!”


	2. The Firefly and the Scholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Lucien, the rebellious prodigy of the Yshari Sanctum and Leah's twin brother.

re-writing !!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Leah and the wizard siblings in this fic for quite a few reasons that you'll see later. Lucien was enrolled at the Yshari Sanctum under Deckard Cain's name about a year before Cain actually adopted the twins. Both Leah and Lucien share 'Cain' as their last name and Lucien uses quite a few Horadric spells from being tutored by Deckard on school breaks.


End file.
